Al Niente
by Little Falcon
Summary: Why is it so hard to accept defeat when you're so close to the end? A romantic drabble about Ryo and Kaho


**Al Niente**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Hi guys, this is my first story about La Corda; I may not have the details right exactly but I promise to improve because I'm sure this won't be my last drabble about this series. Please feel free to tell me what you think. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

"Ryo-kun! We have a problem… we've lost Kaho," two of her closest friends, Mio and Nao, came running to the guys, making their way through the dense crowd of shoppers. Before, it never crossed his mind that these people would call him so casually and consider him friend. After all his group of friends' interest were far too different from hers but here he is now in a famous shopping district having a group date with them. Having experienced several group dates often with the same people, because he can't bring himself to resist Kahoko's puppy-dog eyes, it was a normal situation where the girls would band together and check the countless clothing shops on their own and leave the guys to themselves but Hino getting lost wasn't one of them.

Even with his considerable athletic height, he can't even get a glimpse of the red head. Her phone can't be contacted probably because she's in a place with little to no signal at all. Snapping his phone shut, the young pianist drew in a deep breath as he fought every instinct that somehow pictured Kahoko now panicking. His eyes lit up as he saw something displayed in the middle of the grounds. Without asking any kind of permission, Ryoutarou jumped up the platform, made himself comfortable before his fingers danced through the white and black keys.

The enraged salesman attempted to drag him away but as soon as the first line was played, he forgot his intention instantly. There was a tangible silence among the busy place as if the volume was turned down drastically. People stopped talking and walking and just listened to his music. When he was done, there was one person who applauded first and he knew instantly who it was.

"I knew that music was yours," there was knee-weakening smile on her pretty face but he took note of her short breaths. Obviously, he was right when he thought that she started running around as soon as she realized she alone. Though a lot of people cheered and applauded for him, all he heard were her words and nothing else.

Acting on impulse, Ryo bound off the stage and pulled her to his embrace which she returned with equal fervor. Having her in his arms made him release a breath he didn't know he was holding. The couple HAD to break their embrace since they had attracted large unwanted audience that began to whistle and cheer with wide grins on their faces.

After that incident, he held her hand all throughout the day. As the two other couples went on their way home, Ryo and Kaho savored each other's company by walking slowly on their way back. "I'm sorry about today," he heard her say with her melodic tone.

"It wasn't your fault," the pianist dismissed easily. "Though you have a tendency to always get lost," he chuckled at the childish pout she made.

Pulling him to a halt, she looked into his gorgeous eyes and beamed nonchalantly. "But that's okay, right? Since you always have a way of finding me,"

His heart skipped a beat or two upon hearing her words. It was a long time ago when he realized that he was in love with this girl and she has the capacity to make his heart skip in almost every possible way but this time the effect was a hundred times stronger. Like skyrocketing a thousand miles, leaving his body almost motionless.

"Ryo?" There it was again. The name that so many others had called him and yet when it was her uttering it, it seemed like it was a special word that only she can pronounce… a special word that made him feel ten feet tall.

Snapping himself back to reality, he smirked and stared at their linked hands "That's right," then tipped her chin and kissed her ever so gently. "I'll never grow tired of searching for you,"

_This is a problem… I'm beginning to think that I can't bring myself to let you go now. _

A year ago…

He was ready to let her go. Most men are probably dense but he is definitely not dumb. It was so apparent to everyone what the two violinists has- the way they look at each other, the way their music sounded so perfect together. The ending was already drafted but not all things happened as predicted.

Len left her to pursue his music. Hino was left shattered and alone. No matter how hard Ryo tried to comprehend, he never understood why Len chose the violin over her. But he knew even if he heard his reasons, he would still find them shallow especially if Hino is at the end of the other line.

Ryo hated Len for this and also because he knows that when it comes down to it- she would still love him no matter what. He envied the guy… Len has Kaho waiting for him even if he somewhat betrayed her. How can one person have everything at the same time? It was just unfair.

In the months that passed, her music changed- it no longer held the vibrant spirit that captivated everyone listening; it became stagnant and forced as if she was obligating herself play. Her words lost spirit and her music lost its soul. It was as if she was merely a shell of her former self. Day by day, her condition got worse and worse until he can no longer stand in the background, watching her die away.

"I love you, Kahoko," Ryo declared after he pulled her inside one of the practice rooms. "And don't need you to love me back. I just wanted you to understand… that you are worth loving," her reply was a heartbreaking silence. Even though the gifted pianist prepared himself for this kind of rejection, the actual scenario still pierced a hole through his chest over and over with every painful second.

When he can no longer stand the silence, he made a move to let go of her hand to walk away from her completely but she squeezed his hand in the final moment. Tears trickled down her cheeks relentlessly as her grip grew tighter. "He… Len… left me…" she said through her suppressed sobs.

Caught in shock, Ryo remained unmoving for the first few seconds. This was the first time the amateur violinist openly displayed her vulnerability after Len's departure. She tried to look fine with her forced smiles and mechanical cheerfulness but she didn't fool anyone. Although she grew tired of her façade, she kept her emotions always in check. The picture of her breaking down was heart-rending and astounding at the same time. Her tears didn't define her weakness but her silent strength. As that image burned its way to his memory, his body moved on its own accord and immediately trapped her in a tight embrace as she cried the tears she had been holding back since he left her behind.

No words were spoken… none were needed. He just held her quietly… until she collected the pieces of herself she almost lost.

Their duet at first was uncomfortable as anticipated but their music healed each other in ways they didn't notice. When the awkwardness was lifted, Kaho began to enjoy the violin once again- playing from her heart and not just with her head.

It took months before the pianist mustered the courage to ask her out and even he was shocked to hear her say "Yes".

At that time, Kahoko was afraid that if she said "no" she would again be left alone so she agreed. Guilt festered in her chest as she still holds affection for the man who left him and yet she was dating another.

"I understand…" Ryo said out of the blue as they were watching a grand concert. "You still like him, don't you…" the music grew into a crescendo as her heart too rammed against her ribcage as if wanting to get out. Kahoko tried to speak but no words would come out. "I'm not complaining..." he tore his gaze away from the orchestra and gazed into her confused eyes.

When was it that she began to see him in a different light? Maybe it was when they started going out without any hidden guilt or constricting lies. Maybe it was when their music began to sound unfinished without the other. Or maybe it was before all that but before she knew it they were already calling each other in the first name basis like it was the most natural thing in the world.

His heart plummeted as he recognized a distinct figure standing outside Kahoko's house. It was like the deafening ring of an alarm clock- a signal that cuts a good dream short; a reminder that everything was unreal. His steps came to an abrupt stop as he was certain that the person was definitely him. Hearing her gasp, it was obvious that she, too, recognized the stranger.

It felt like missing the last goal for the championship… like hitting the wrong key in the middle of a perfect performance… only a hundred times worse. Defeat at its greatest.

"Hino…" the genius violinist called with his sultry voice as he approached the two.

"Len…"

His fingers felt like they were made of iron as he reluctantly let go of her hand. Without looking at her face, he muttered. "Looks like I can no longer take his place," Ryoutarou smirked then walked away.

He congratulated himself for keeping his composure but now that he was alone, he punched the nearest wall, not caring whether his treasured fingers would be injured or broken. The physical pain did nothing to numb the excruciating pain in his chest. It's so hard to accept defeat when one is so close to the end.

He hated himself for believing that Len would never return… that he would continue being with her forever. What's more, he hated himself for forgetting that it was he who insisted on being a mere "substitute".

"What are you doing? You're knuckles are bleeding," his head shot up upon hearing her voice from behind.

Like an apparition, she closed the distance between them and wrapped her handkerchief around his injury.

"I don't need your sympathy," he had difficulty retreating from her touch. "I'd rather have you hate me than have you feel sorry for me. Go back to him," he spat.

Her eyes watched him closely before a serene smile formed on her lips. "I am idiot… no, actually, we're both idiots," her chuckle was light and melodic that it made him glance at her. Meeting his gaze, her eyes softened. "We're so fixated on the thought that what we have was only temporary that we failed to see the real picture,"

Suddenly, his heart felt whole again as if the pain never happened. With her breath-taking smile, he felt everything falling into place. "What about Tsukimori?" he dared to see if this was true.

"Do you know what I told him?" She tilted her head as she reached for his injured hand. "I can't leave him because he was there for me when you weren't. But most of all… because I now understand… that I'm finally over you,"

Not needing to hear the rest, Ryoutarou wound his arms around her and drowned her in his kiss.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Can you believe that this drabble took a week to be written down? Oh by the way, Al Niente means fade to silence in music terminologies. How was it? Read and review please… _


End file.
